


And one more kiss could take my life.

by shyestbanshee



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Betty Cooper, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Female Character of Color, Bisexual Toni Topaz, Canon Bisexual Character, Coopaz, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, Girls Kissing, High School, Interracial Relationship, Non-Canon Relationship, Opposites Attract, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, set after 2.10
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 19:58:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16456283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyestbanshee/pseuds/shyestbanshee
Summary: “[...] Antoinette Topaz l'aveva guardata — gli occhi azzurri, del colore del cielo in tempesta, le guance arrossate dalla corsa e dal calore fra i loro corpi, i capelli morbidi, biondi e fini, legati in una coda alta fatta all'ultimo minuto; ed aveva considerato, in silenzio, che non ci fosse qualcosa di più bello al mondo. [...]”





	And one more kiss could take my life.

Erano trascorsi all’incirca due giorni dall'ultima volta che si erano viste.

Eppure il profumo — il suo profumo, quel sentore quasi impercettibile, ma persistente, di vaniglia — era ancora impresso sui vestiti.

Le mani di lei. Le mani di lei sui suoi fianchi, attorno al suo collo, sui seni.

Era stata Elizabeth Cooper a cercarla, quella volta.

Nel tardo pomeriggio, mentre camminava spedita diretta — come al suo solito — nell’aula dove si radunavano i Southside Serpents; l'aveva afferrata coraggiosamente — ma non abbastanza da guardarla negli occhi mentre compieva quel gesto — per un braccio, trascinandola nello spogliatoio femminile della Riverdale High, a quell’ora ormai vuoto.

Un posto che in certi momenti apparteneva solamente a loro, uno dei tanti che avevano scoperto assieme, impegnate com'erano a nascondersi agli occhi del mondo.

Alla luce tenue proveniente dalle pareti, la pelle pallida della Northsider sembrava brillare nella penombra.

Antoinette Topaz l'aveva guardata — gli occhi azzurri, del colore del cielo in tempesta, le guance arrossate dalla corsa e dal calore fra i loro corpi, i capelli morbidi, biondi e fini, legati in una coda alta fatta all'ultimo minuto; ed aveva considerato, in silenzio, che non ci fosse qualcosa di più bello al mondo.

Non riusciva a ricordare quando, di preciso, il bisogno di lei si fosse fatto così pressante.

Si era solo resa conto, ad un tratto, di non poterne fare a meno: era diventata come una droga, per lei. Ormai ne era assuefatta.

Non ne aveva mai abbastanza: dei suoi baci, delle sue carezze, del suo profumo.

Inutile dire che più di una volta si era ritrovata a chiedersi se ne valesse davvero la pena.

Bruciare dall'interno, a lungo e in silenzio, solo per il piacere effimero di un istante.

Erano come l’acqua ed il fuoco: complementari, ma che contemporaneamente si annullavano a vicenda.

Tra loro non c'erano mai state troppe parole, nessuna delle due era disposta ad ammettere ciò che provava — o forse erano entrambe troppo confuse per farlo — e d'altro canto c'erano i contatti: le loro mani che si sfioravano, si stringevano, a colmare i loro silenzi.

Facevano l'amore con lo sguardo e se qualcuno avesse mai prestato attenzione ad un loro scambio di occhiate, avrebbe visto come si cercavano, si stringevano, come il cioccolato delle iridi di Toni annegava nell'azzurro degli occhi di Betty.

Antoinette Topaz fu costretta a sedersi, colpita da una fitta al bassoventre, mentre nella mente le si affollavano pensieri e ricordi, stordendola nell'accavallarsi di suoni ed immagini.

Ormai gli incontri fra le due ragazze — le quali avevano avuto inizio dal momento in cui i Southside Serpents erano stati trasferiti all’interno del liceo più prestigioso di Riverdale — si erano fatti sempre più frequenti, sempre più spesso entrambe si erano scoperte ad avere bisogno l'una dell'altra.

E la giovane gangster ormai era stanca di nascondersi, stanca di mentire, lei che aveva sempre predicato l'obbligo morale della sincerità.

Non era sicura dei propri sentimenti, certo, ma si conosceva abbastanza a fondo da credere che non lo sarebbe mai stata.

Era stanca di essere un ripiego, la dose giornaliera di morfina a cui qualcuno ricorreva perché ormai troppo assuefatto da poterne fare a meno.

Aveva iniziato, ed ora era decisa ad andare fino in fondo a quella storia: ciò di cui doveva essere certa, però, era che Betty fosse della sua stessa opinione.

Si alzò in piedi e raggiunse l'uscita della palestra, a quell'ora deserta, a grandi falcate, certa che si fosse fermata a pensare a ciò che si apprestava a fare non sarebbe mai più andata avanti.

 _È ora di dissipare i dubbi_ , si disse, e prendere il coraggio a due mani finché ne ho la possibilità.

Nonostante avesse la testa da tutt'altra parte, furono le sue stesse gambe a guidarla, mentre il cuore prendeva a batterle come impazzito, rischiando di sfondarle la cassa toracica.

Raggiunse la parte ovest della Riverdale High quasi di corsa, e dovette fermarsi per riprendere fiato prima di iniziare a salire i trentaquattro gradini esatti che la separavano da lei.

A dividerla dal secondo piano c'erano in realtà quaranta gradini, ma Antoinette Topaz sapeva che, ogni qualvolta Betty Cooper era sovrappensiero, l'avrebbe trovata esattamente sul trentaquattresimo gradino, con lo sguardo vacuo e una penna fra le dita affusolate.

A conferma della sua ipotesi, una scia di profumo alle vaniglia la raggiunse già al trentesimo passo.

«Puntuale come al solito», mormorò la bionda con voce leggermente timida, lo sguardo fisso su un punto indefinito davanti a lei. «Se devo essere sincera, non credevo che saresti venuta».

«A quanto pare, ancora non mi conosci a fondo», si limitò a risponderle Toni in un soffio, afferrandole un braccio e facendola alzare di scatto.

«Ma che cosa stai—».

Non lasciò spazio alle parole: non l'avevano mai fatto e non era disposta a perdere tempo prezioso proprio quella volta.

Si fece strada con avidità nella sua bocca, assaporandone il sapore come non aveva mai fatto.

Le prese il viso fra le mani, accarezzandole la pelle come se fosse stata la prima volta, scendendo poi sul collo ed infine sulle spalle, seguendone la linea esile.

D'altro canto, Betty non si risparmiò di certo. Le strinse i fianchi, rispondendo ai suoi baci in una domanda implicita e muta.

«Che ti succede?», biascicò sulle sue labbra dopo qualche istante, gli occhi annebbiati dal languore.

Per tutta risposta Toni la spinse al muro, percependo l'arcuarsi della sua schiena contro la parete fredda, e posando la fronte sulla sua spalla.

Si concesse un attimo per riprendere fiato, per poi prendere a baciarla dall'attaccatura dell'orecchio fino alla base del collo.

Quando, infine, alzò la testa, la Cheerleader aveva gli occhi chiusi e la testa abbandonata contro la parete.

Alcune ciocche bionde sfuggite dalla coda le addolcivano il profilo affilato del viso, attaccandosi alla pelle sudata e accaldata, mentre le labbra rosee erano leggermente socchiuse alla ricerca di aria.

«Guardami», sussurrò la Southside Serpent, posando la fronte sulla sua.

Le palpebre della bionda si aprirono di scatto, lasciandola sprofondare in un baratro senza fine.

Come poteva annegare nel suo sguardo, restando senza respiro, eppure desiderare di non fare altro per tutta la vita?

Sarebbe stata disposta a cadere per sempre, se si fosse trattato di lei.

«Lo so che i tuoi genitori disprezzano noi Southsiders, ma io voglio stare con te».

Le strinse il viso fra le mani, costringendola a non distogliere lo sguardo.

«E ho bisogno di sapere che tu provi lo stesso».

Una richiesta muta nei suoi occhi. _Non lasciarmi, ti prego. Lasciami annegare, se lo desideri, ma non da sola. Non sarò più in grado di riemergere_.

«Ho bisogno di sapere che non mi lascerai».

Quando Betty, sorridendo dolcemente, posò di nuovo le labbra sulle sue, almeno per quella sera non ci fu bisogno di altre parole.

Nessuno prestò attenzione alla penna della bionda che, sfuggitale dalle dita poco prima, aveva iniziato a perdere inchiostro.


End file.
